


Scar Tissue(2)

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Goats, M/M, METAL ARM, Other, Self Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibranium (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Reader, White Wolf - Freeform, unprotected sex, vibranium arm, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: This is part two of Scar Tissue.





	Scar Tissue(2)

"Shuri, no..." 

"Shuri, yes! I'm such a good wingman I didn't even need to be there." You love her but she's almost too much sometimes. She thinks she's mastered the art of seduction just because you managed to cop an awkward feel in the lab. "You're gonna march out there and do terrible awful things to that coloniser. I'll make the arrangements right now."  
The video cut out. She promised this was just between the two of you but you already know you'll never be able to show your face around here again.  
I should just move now, I've been disgraced by the princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some careful self reflection and a weeks worth of sleepless nights you came to the conclusion that for your own mental well being and the safety of everyone involved, that you're not emotionally ready to take on the White Wolf. As tempting as his offer? was, you don't need to be dickmatised by the only white boy in the entire country. 

But, Despite your many protests, Shuri convinced the guards to drop you off instead of staying to wait for your observations to be over. Seeing as how it would "surely take up at least an entire afternoon" and nobody was willing to waste that type of time on you watching the American refugee bale hale for some goats.  
Assuming you got to focus at all, it would actually take significantly longer in this environment to make your own personal notes by hand. It's just an "observation session." You were to document how well the arm worked with his natural body muscles while he did some actual work. Taking note of any changes or modifications you noticed or Bucky mentioned and he'd need to keep it overnight for complete accuracy. Other than that though, nothing spectacularly interesting. However, you do get to stare at him for a few hours and your job could be worse. 

He's already hard at work surrounded by animals and his own personal groupies when you arrive. He raises a hand at you but continues with shovelling something instead of coming over. Probably for the best considering the state of your willpower right now.  
You find yourself a nice shady spot on the grass in front of a nearby collection of trees. Setting up a small video display. It's not as awkward as you thought. You're both working and yards away from each other. As long as he doesn't strip down and tackle you everything should go smoothly this time. Don't embarrass yourself and this can end painlessly. 

As much as he liked to keep to himself, he didn't seem to mind the hoards of children that came to watch him everyday. He wasn't exciting; feeding animals, gardening, everyday farm life; dreadfully boring honestly and definitely nothing they haven't seen before. You suppose it's just more fun watching the White Wolf do it rather than their parents. Though, every once in a while he'd toss a bale of hay or a shovel a considerable distance over their heads and get a few 'ooos' and giggles. You swear you can see him smirk from here. He honestly likes the company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long, hot day and right about now you're beginning to suspect that the idea of these "home visits" were more or less Shuri trying to push you into Bucky's lap than for actual observations. That arm works perfect and you all know it. Off in the distance you hear bells ringing for anyone working in the plains to return home for dinner and you consider that to be the end of your session as well. You think about calling a carrier to come get you but a nice long stroll back to the lab did seem like a good way to end your day. He notices you getting up to leave.

"I can have food ready in a few minutes if you're hungry? Don't have to walk all the way into the city."

"Oh... I was just- I thought I'd call it a day out here actually." You say casually wiggling the small equipment in your hand.

"Finished with your notes already?" He lifted the bottom of his shirt up to wipe away the sweat from his face. He was a soldier and he works outdoors all day but you still honestly weren't expecting a body like that. Find some fucking composure y/n. He definitely saw you trying to avert your eyes. Great.

"It's been over five hours Bucky." You both chuckle. He didn't seem to notice the time. No doubt he's been able to get a lot more done today with two hands. Everything just kind of blurred together.

"Well... maybe watching me make a sandwich with this arm could be good for your data, right?" You give him a quick once over. He's obviously just trying to get you inside. It's working, and he's right. Getting a look at that arm using the small mechanics required to use a butter knife or cracking an egg would be an incredible opportunity. And you're a slut for knowledge. You take him up on his offer, besides you were getting hungry.

"Alright, but just for a bit. I should be going soon."

"Tired of staring at me?" He's smiling, teasing, but actually waiting for you to answer him. You tease back. 

"Not much else left to look at really." You raise an eyebrow. It's his turn.

"You haven't seen it all, yet." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was nice. You talked about his little fans and what he named each goat. Steve has a tiny limp and he's a little lanky, but that's his favourite. You offered to do the dishes but he'd have none of that. 

"Nah, they need to soak." He gives you a big wink. "If you like though, you can help me carry some crates from the shack outside?" He could hold twice as much as you and get it done three times faster, he just wants your company. You aren't ready to leave yet anyway, so you happily oblige. It's the least you could do in return for the view.

"Sure. I could use some manual labour." 

 

It didn't take too long. Only a couple dozen to move. You run back inside the shack to grab the last two crates, but didn't notice one was stuck to a twisted nail on the underside of the bottom shelf when you yanked them both lose. 

"Shit." It wasn't too bad. You gave repairing it a shot but It was a lot heavier than you anticipated.

"What's taking so long in here?" He walks in on you lying flat on the floor trying to hammer in a nail with an old cup. He leans against the entryway, arms folded across his chest. "Why are you breaking my things y/n?" 

"Very funny. That last crate was caught and this just came down with it. It's an easy fix so I thought I'd just take care of it. You could hold this up for me though, make yourself useful." He cocked an eyebrow at your attitude, taking a good look at the scene in front of him. He's wanted to try this all day and now is the perfect opportunity.  
Straddling your legs he lightly drags a few fingers across your thigh before reaching to assist your impromptu carpentry project. You weren't prepared for his weight or the warmth but you welcome it. He doesn't look too heavy but he's a solid mass. It's a bit unsettling but nothing you didn't want a better idea of. 

"Alright... I think that should hold-" You gasp at the feeling of warm hard metal on your abdomen holding you in place and jerk your body reflexively. He readjusts himself between your legs, then swift but gently pulls you out from under the shelf. There's hunger in his eyes.

"...I-I have to, I should go." He bends down to bite your chest, dragging his hand further down your torso stopping short of the heat radiating at your core.

"Tell me to stop..." he kneads your hip with his flesh hand. Pressing down into your stomach with the metal one. "Tell me you want me to stop and I will." You didn't want him to stop. You've been thinking about getting as close as you can to him for a week.  
"You can go whenever you want to." He slips his hand in down past the top of your pants. You grab his wrist to stop him there, your foreheads pressed together. You stare quietly at each other for a long moment, still, chests heaving. He's waiting for you to decide. You told yourself you weren't ready for the White Wolf yet, but he's ready for you now.

You rush him. Covering his mouth with yours pushing him onto his back and pinning him there. You hear something shatter behind you but you're both too desperate to care. He drags the tips of metal fingers up your back giving you a chill. He slips a hand under your shirt pressing firm into your body. You rotate your hips, grinding down hard against his growing erection getting a long moan out of him. He pulls away from your kiss to scrape teeth along your jaw.  
"Do you really want this?" He says in a gruff voice, peppering hard kisses across your neck. 

"Please Bucky." He pushes you back slightly and makes you look at him.

"Say yes." You lean back upright and slide your hands up under his shirt, rolling your hips against him again slowly. He lets out a soft groan.

"Yes." There's another long moment. Almost too long. You think maybe he's changed his mind or you've done something wrong until he slowly roams both hands over your stomach and chest up onto your throat pulling you back down into him.

"Hands and knees." 

You take a quick kiss to his chest before quickly doing as he says. He slips his shirt off over his head and unbuttons his pants. Sliding a hand down the arch in your back he hooks his fingers into the top of your pants jerking them down with your underwear. Biting a mouthful of your ass as he does.

"Shit." He pulls you back into him and you can feel his hard cock pressed against your thigh and let out a small whine. He splays his flesh hand across your back bracing himself as he enters you. Dropping your head to the floor and burying your hands in your hair. He's thick. You can feel each inch of him slowly spreading you open until his hips finally connect with yours. Then he pulls out quickly, completely; leaving you no time to adjust to him before doing it again. Torture. You try to move against him but he keeps your hips still, pushing into you with long steady strokes. He wants to drag this out. You groan loudly into floor, half from pleasure and half from longing. You can hear him, feel him chuckle faintly behind you and finally you've had enough. 

"Stop..." You look behind you, voice low almost a whisper. He does immediately and you feel his body tense up. Did he do something wrong? 

"What's-" You get up quickly and cut him off with a kiss, pushing him onto the floor back into the wall. You drag nails down his chest, he growls through clenched teeth, "Fuck."

You straddle him, teasing the tip of his dick against your sopping entry for just a bit too long before starting to bounce feverishly in his lap. He knew what you wanted and he wasn't going to just give it to you, so you decided to take it. He had no objections, letting you go to town on his cock. Groaning loudly into the crook of your neck. Every once in a while he thrusts a few hard pumps hitting that sweet spot deep inside you making you throw your head back. The grip from his metal hand forming deep bruises on your ass. He bites down hard on your nipple and that sends you over the edge. You lose the strength in your legs and collapse into him. Feeling you clenching around his cock as you come he lets out a breathy yell. He wraps both arms tightly around you and presses his face into your stomach trying to crawl into your skin.  
Loud guttural moans escaping him as he rides out his climax desperately trying to get deeper with each thrust. You can feel his body shudder with every breath. 

After the feeling passes he slowly slides his head against your chest looking up at you. Cheeks flushed and panting. You tangle your fingers in his hair attacking him with hard wet kisses. He's even sexier when he's exhausted. He peppers a few wet sloppy kisses across your chest. He starts laughing quietly, a big dumb grin on his face.

"That going in your notes?"


End file.
